pugmirefandomcom-20200214-history
Breed Tricks
These are the tricks each breed has access to. At first level, a dog gets one specific breed trick to start with. As a dog levels up, they may choose to take an additional breed trick. __TOC__ Companions First Trick: Puppy Dog Eyes Companion tricks work best when the dog is being charming — useful when he has a high Charisma. *'Charming Discourse' **After a few minutes of conversation, a target is Charmed for one hour, unless he makes a Wisdom saving throw. If the target is currently being threatened or attacked by the companion or her allies, however, he receives an advantage to his saving throw, and subsequent aggressive acts give additional saving throws with an advantage. This trick can be used a number of times per day equal to the companion’s Charisma modifier (minimum of 1), before the dog needs to sleep. *'Funny Trick' **The companion with this trick tells a joke or does something humorous in front of a single target. If the target fails an Intelligence saving throw, she collapses into gales of manic laughter for one round, becoming Incapacitated until the end of the target’s next turn. A character with an Intelligence score of 2 or lower is not affected. A character from a different culture or who is otherwise sufficiently alien to the dog may get an advantage on her saving throw. **A companion can do Funny Trick a number of times equal to his Charisma modifier (minimum of 1) before the dog needs to sleep. *'Puppy Dog Eyes' **The companion gets an advantage on Charisma checks involving making friends or being polite. *'Smell the Unseen ' **With a successful Wisdom check (difficulty equal to 10 + target’s Wisdom modifier), the dog can smell the presence of any objects or beings that are invisible within her range of vision, as if they were normally visible. Such characters can attempt a Wisdom saving throw to remain undetected, if they know they have a chance of being sensed. **This trick also allows the dog to sense if Unseen characters are possessing others, after the dog has a conversation with the target assumed to be possessed (and a successful Charisma check, with a difficulty equal to 12 + the target’s Wisdom modifier). Some dogs feel compelled to bark when they smell Unseen influence, while others direct their outbursts into subtler actions. Fettles First Trick: Hardy Constitution Fettle tricks enhance the dog’s natural tenacity. A high Constitution makes these tricks even more useful. *'Burst of Energy' **For one round, the fettle with this trick gains advantage on all attack rolls and Constitution saving throws. The character can use this trick a number of times equal to his Constitution modifier (minimum 1) before the dog needs to sleep. *'Hardy Constitution' **The fettle with this trick can add 1d4 to all Constitution saving throws. *'Iron Resolve' **The fettle with this trick gains an advantage to all saving throws against attempts to force her into a course of action she doesn’t want to do. *'Thick Coat' **The fettle’s defense is increased by 2 for one attack. This can be used after a successful attack, potentially turning a hit into a miss. This trick can be used a number of times equal to the fettle’s Constitution modifier (minimum of 1) before the dog needs to sleep Herders First Trick: Keen Observer Herder tricks work best with the dog’s intuition and thoughtfulness. A good Wisdom is useful with these tricks. *'Animal Friends' **After a few minutes of soothing a (non-uplifted) animal, it is considered Charmed for one hour, unless it makes a Wisdom saving throw. If the animal is currently being threatened or attacked by the herder or his allies, however, it receives an advantage to its saving throw, and subsequent acts give additional saving throws with an advantage. This trick can be used a number of times per day equal to the herder’s Wisdom modifier (minimum of 1) before the dog needs to sleep. *'Keen Observer' **The herder with this trick gains advantage on all Wisdom checks involving hearing, sight, or smell. *'Quick Suggestion ' **The herder with this trick give another character advice as a bonus action. The person receiving the advice can add 1d4 to any ability check of her choice within the next hour. The target can roll the die before or after making the ability check. The character with this trick can use it a number of times equal to his Wisdom modifier (minimum of 1) before the dog needs to sleep. *'Smell the Unseen ' **With a successful Wisdom check (difficulty equal to 10 + target’s Wisdom modifier), the dog can smell the presence of any objects or beings that are invisible within her range of vision, as if they were normally visible. Such characters can attempt a Wisdom saving throw to remain undetected, if they know they have a chance of being sensed. **This trick also allows the dog to sense if Unseen characters are possessing others, after the dog has a conversation with the target assumed to be possessed (and a successful Charisma check, with a difficulty equal to 12 + the target’s Wisdom modifier). Some dogs feel compelled to bark when they smell Unseen influence, while others direct their outbursts into subtler actions. Pointers First Trick: Voracious Learner Pointer tricks key off the dog’s inherent intellect. As such, high Intelligence will often produce the best results with these tricks. *'Deductive Strike ' **The pointer with this trick can observe an enemy to learn where her opponent’s weaknesses are. The pointer can observe one target as a bonus action. Any round after the one in which the pointer observed the opponent, she can make an attack roll using her Intelligence modifier instead of Strength or Dexterity. If successful, the Intelligence modifier also adds to her damage. **Once the attack is made, or if the pointer observes a different target, the effects of Deductive Strike on the original target are lost. *'Masterwork Knowledge' **The pointer with this trick can make an Intelligence check (difficulty 15) to immediately determine all magic properties of a masterwork she holds, including how to activate those functions (if appropriate), and how many charges are left (if any). **In addition, the pointer can add the Know Arcana skill to her character sheet immediately after taking Masterwork Knowledge, if she doesn’t already have it. **Finally, she can choose to take the Exotic Weapon Aptitude trick with a future improvement without needing to learn Martial Weapon Aptitude first. *'Smell Magic' **The pointer with this trick can make a Wisdom check (difficulty 15) to smell the presence of magic within 30 feet. She can’t tell which person or object in the area bears magic — only if magic is present in that area. *'Voracious Learner' **The pointer with this trick gains advantage on Intelligence checks involving something the dog might have read or heard about in the past. It does not apply to situations that are new to the pointer’s experience. Runners First Trick: Speedy Runner Runner tricks are focused on improving or making use of the dog’s speed. As such, Dexterity can be important to the use of these tricks. *'Inherent Grace' **The runner with this trick can add 1d4 to all Dexterity saving throws. *'Instinctive Dodge' **The runner’s defense is increased by +2 for one attack. This can be used after a successful attack, potentially turning a hit into a miss. This trick can be used a number of times equal to the runner’s Dexterity modifier (minimum of 1) before the dog needs to sleep. *'Lightning Speed ' **With this trick, the runner can choose to increase her two-legged and four-legged speed by another 30 feet (for a total of 65 feet on two legs and 80 feet on four, in conjunction with Speedy Runner). The dog can run for a number of hours equal to the character’s Dexterity modifier (minimum of 1) before needing to sleep. *'Speedy Runner ' **'The runner with this trick gets an advantage on all Dexterity checks having to do with running or being involved in a chase. Also, the character’s speed is increased to 35 feet (or 50 feet while running on all fours). Workers First Trick: Brute Strength Worker tricks all involve the effective use of physical power. Effective use of these tricks is helped by having a high Strength. *'Brute Strength' **The worker with this trick gains advantage on Strength checks involving lifting or pulling something. *'Frightening Countenance' **After a few minutes of threats or intimidating gestures from the worker, a character is Scared for one hour, unless he makes a Wisdom saving throw, with a difficulty equal to 10 + the intimidating dog’s Strength modifier. If the target is currently being attacked by the worker or her allies, however, he receives an advantage to his saving throw, and subsequent acts of violence give additional saving throws with an advantage (it’s easier to threaten someone with violence before you actually hurt them). This trick can be used a number of times per day equal to the worker’s Strength modifier (minimum of 1), before the dog needs to sleep. *'Huge Paws ' **'The worker with this trick adds 1d4 bludgeoning damage to all punching and kicking attacks. It does not add to damage from weapon attacks. *'Mighty Thews' **For one round, the worker with this trick gains advantage on all attack rolls and Strength ability checks. The worker can use this trick a number of times equal to his Strength modifier (minimum 1) before the dog needs to sleep. Mutts Mutts can pick from any breed’s first tricks (Brute Strength, Hardy Constitution, Keen Observer, Puppy Dog Eyes, Speedy Runner, or Voracious Learner). If a Mutt takes additional breed tricks (see advancement ), they must take them within the same group as the first breed trick. For example, if Spike Mutt took Hardy Constitution (a fettle trick), his second breed trick would also have to be a fettle trick.